Trust in Me (Twelve Princesses version)
Later that night, seven ponies, five crows, circus mouse, and twelve princesses were resting beneath a tree. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Timothy, Jim Crow, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, Reverend Zachariah, and Tyrone were talking, while Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel were sleeping in their tent, fast asleep in their sleeping bags. "...and furthermore," Twilight Sparkle was saying, "the girls seem to have man's ability to get into trouble, and your influence hasn't been exactly-" Timothy shushed her and said, "Keep it down, you're gonna wake up the girls." "They had a big day, it was a real sockaroo." Jim Crow said. "You know it ain't easy learning to be somebody like us." Lil' Urle added. "A disgraceful performance." Applejack said, with a frown. "Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained weasels. I hope they learned something from that experience." Rarity added. Minnie sighed and mumbled in her sleep, "Yeah...scooby-doo, dooby-doo..." Big Daddy Lou smiled and laughed, as he said, "That's our girls." Pinkie Pie grumbled and said, "Nonsense." Timothy and the crows went inside the tent and said, "Goodnight, girls." Timothy kissed Minnie, Alice, and Wendy on their cheeks. Jim Crow kissed Kilala and Viper on their cheeks. Lil' Urle kissed Olivia and Lilo on their foreheads. Big Daddy Lou kissed Kairi, Amy, and Namine on their foreheads. Tyrone kissed Susan on the cheek and Reverend Zachariah kissed Rapunzel on the cheek and they exited their way out of the tent. "Guys, come over here. We like to have a word with you." Rainbow Dash called out to the mouse and crows. "A word?" Jim Crow said, as he and the others walked over to the ponies. "You gonna talk some more?" He yawned and said, "Okay, what's the catch, you guys?" Just then, while the circus mouse, crows, and ponies were having a conversation, Brer Fox and Brer Bear entered the tent and looked at the sleeping princesses. Brer Fox took Minnie, Olivia, Lilo, Amy, Susan, and Viper while Brer Bear took Alice, Wendy, Kairi, Kilala, Namine, and Rapunzel and they took the sleeping girls out of the tent and into the woods. As they got here, the girls woke up. "Brer Fox! Brer Bear! It's you two!" Minnie said with a shock. "Yes, little gals. So nice to see you again." Brer Fox said as he and Brer Bear laughed evilly. "Oh, go away! Leave us alone!" Alice snapped angrily. "We've had it with you two!" Wendy added with a frown. Brer Fox leaned in close to Olivia and said, his eyes starting to become hypnotic, "Let us look at you." Olivia quickly covered her eyes. "You don't want us to look at you?" Olivia cautiously uncovered her eyes, wondering if it was safe, before Brer Fox grabbed her head and his eyes became hypnotic again, as he said, "Then you look at us." "No way!" Olivia said, pulling herself away from the fox and the bear. She and her friends weren't going to be played for a fool again. "We know what you're trying to do, Brer Fox, Brer Bear." Lilo scolded. She tried to walk away, but Brer Bear grabbed her by the dress. "You do?" Brer Bear said, looking surprised, before he quickly recovered and said, looking hurt, "Uh, I mean, you don't trust us?" "No," Kairi said, as Lilo grabbed her dress away from him. Brer Fox grabbed Kairi by the ankle, as he said, "Then, there is nothing we can do to help." That caught Kairi and her friends attention, as she moved her leg away from the fox. "Wait a second, you want to help us?" "But how?" Amy asked. Brer Fox appeared behind her and Amy covered her eyes, just in case he and Brer Bear tried hypnotizing her and her friends again, as he said, "Certainly." "We can see to it that you may never have to leave this jungle." Brer Bear agreed. "Really, but how could you do that?" Kilala asked. "Hmm?" Brer Fox said. "Oh, well, we had our own subtle little ways." He chuckled and said, "But first, you must trust us." "I don't trust anyone anymore." Susan said with a frown. "Neither do we." Namine added. "You said it." Viper agreed. "Come on, girls. Let's go back to the others." Rapunzel said, as she and her friends walked away. "We don't blame you." Brer Fox said, as he covered Rapunzel's eyes with his hands, stopping them in their tracks. "We ain't like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours. You can believe in us." At this, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel slowly opened their eyes. That turned out to be a big mistake, as he swayed his pocket watch back and forth and Brer Fox and Brer Bear's eyes becoming hypnotic again. Brer Fox: Trust in me, just in me Oh no, not again. was Minnie's last thought, before her mind blanked and she became hypnotized. Minnie's friends' minds blanked and they became hypnotized as well. Brer Fox and Brer Bear's eyes became normal and they beckoned to twelve hypnotized girls, who close her eyes and started walking forward sleepily. Close your eyes and trust in me Brer Bear stopped Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel at the end of the woods, as he said, "Hold still, please." Then, he made twelve staircases out of clouds and the hypnotized princesses rode on them. Brer Fox: You can sleep, safe and sound Knowing I am around The clouds disappeared and the girls made it inside the cave. Slip into silent slumber Sail on a silver mist Slowly and surely Your senses will cease to resist Minnie and her friends started snoring, as Brer Fox and Brer Bear went over to the girls and said, "You're snoring." "Sorry." Minnie said, sleepily. Brer Fox smiled as he leaned back against the wall of cave. Brer Fox: Trust in me, just in me Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel fell asleep in the cave, this time with their eyes closed. Down below, a child star actress, a con bear, and a weasel were searching for the girls. One of them was a child star actress with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink dress and pink slippers. Her name was Darla Dimple. The second one was a brown bear wearing a green suit, white spats on his feet, and a straw boater hat. He also carried a cane with him. His name was Raffish Ralph. And the third one was a weasel with gray fur, wearing a blue hat, a light blue sweater, blue pants, and brown shoes. His name was Weasel McGreed. They heard Brer Fox and Brer Bear singing. Brer Fox: Close your eyes and trust in me. "Oh yes, princesses. Rest in peace." Brer Fox said, sinisterly. Darla, Ralph, and McGreed went over to the cave and the con bear knocked on the wall of the cave, as if it were a door. "Huh?" Brer Bear said, before he said in annoyance, "Oh, now what?" "We'll be right with you!" Brer Fox called out, as he and Brer Bear went out of the cave. "Yes? Yes? Who is it?" Darla, Ralph, and McGreed came out from behind the tree. "It's us, Darla Dimple." "I'm Raffish Ralph!" Ralph said, twirling around his cane. "And this here is Chief Weasel McGreed." "Yes, we'd like to have a word with you, if you don't mind." McGreed said. "Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed," Brer Fox said, nervously. "What a surprise!" Brer Bear added. "Yes, isn't it?" Darla said. "We just dropped by, forgive us if we weren't interrupting anything." "Oh no, nothing at all." Brer Fox said. "Strange," Ralph said, making his cane drumming on the ground, making Brer Fox and Brer Bear even more nervous, "if we didn't know any better, I'd say you were entertaining somebody inside the sleeping spell." "Sleeping spell? Somebody? Oh, we were just curling in for a little afternoon nap." Brer Bear said. "But you were singing to somebody," McGreed said, grabbing Brer Fox by the shirt. "Who are they, boys?" "Uh, who?" Brer Fox said, nervously. "Uh, nobody! We were just singing ourselves to sleep!" "Indeed," McGreed said, letting go of Brer Fox's shirt. "Yes, yes, you see," Brer Bear lied, "Brer Fox here had a little trouble with his muscles." "Well, what a pity." Darla said. "Oh, you have no idea, you guys," Brer Fox said, "It's simply terrible. We can't eat, we can't sleep, so we sang ourselves to sleep. You know, self-hypnosis? Let me show you how it works." He used his pocket watch to sway back and forth, as he began to sing again. Brer Fox: Trust in me Darla dropped her foot on Brer Fox's foot, causing him to groan in pain, and said, "We can't be bothered with that. We have no time for that sort of nonsense." "Some other time, perhaps?" Brer Bear asked. "Perhaps," Ralph said. "But, at the moment, we're searching for the twelve princesses." Once Darla released Brer Fox, he said innocently, "Twelve princesses? What twelve princesses?" "The ones who were lost," McGreed said. "Now where do you suppose they could be?" "Search us?" Brer Bear said with a shrug, before Brer Fox covered his mouth, realizing Brer Bear's mistake. "That's an excellent idea!" McGreed said. "We're sure you wouldn't mind showing them to us, would you, Brer Fox, Brer Bear?" Darla asked, sweetly. "Uh, certainly not," Brer Bear said. "Nothing here." "And nothing in here." Brer Fox said, pretending that there's no one in the cave. Inside the cave, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel snored, catching Darla, Ralph, and Weasel McGreed's attention, as they looked inside the cave, and Brer Fox quickly made snorting sounds. "My muscles." Brer Fox said. Darla, Ralph, and Weasel McGreed looked suspicious, as Darla said, "Indeed. Now, how about the middle?" "The middle?" Brer Bear said. "Oh, the middle." He and Brer Fox showed them to Darla, Ralph, and McGreed, who felt his stomach, and he said, "Absolutely nothing in the middle." "Really?" Ralph said, but decided to let it go. "Well, if you do just happen to see the little ladies, you will inform us first. Understand?" Brer Fox gulped nervously and said, "We get the point. Cross our hearts, hope to die." "Very good." Darla said. "And now, we must continue our search for the innocent young girls." After they left, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel woke up and got out of the cave. "You!" Minnie said, accusing the fox and bear. "You lied to us, you horrible creatures!" Alice snapped. "Yeah! And you tricked us!" Wendy added. "It's like you said!" Brer Bear said, as he and Brer Fox are about to kill the girls. "You can't trust anyone!" Brer Fox cried, but he and Brer Bear missed and rolled down the hill and hits against the coconut tree like last night. "If we ever see those females again, it would be too soon." Brer Fox said, as he and Brer Bear watched the girls run away from them in tears. "Ooh, my aching head!" he said, as Brer Bear carried him to someplace else. Meanwhile, back with the ponies, circus mouse, and crows, Twilight Sparkle said, "Guys, the twelve princesses must go back to the Kingdom of Families." Timothy ate some peanuts, as Pinkie Pie added, "The jungle is not the place for them." "We grew up in the jungle," Timothy said. "Take a look at us." "Yes," Rainbow Dash said, "just look at yourselves." "You guys," Fluttershy said. "You can't adopt Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel as your daughters." "She's right. You've got to be serious about this." Rarity added. "Oh, don't worry, gals. We'll take care of them." Jim Crow said. "Yes, like you guys did when the monkeys, mouse gangsters, and weasels kidnapped them?" Applejack asked. "Can a guy make one mistake?" Tyrone asked. "Not in the jungle." Sunset Shimmer said. "And another thing, sooner or later, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel will meet Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed." Rainbow Dash said. "The child star actress?" Lil' Urle said in shock. "The con bear and weasel?" Big Daddy Lou asked in concern. "What've they got against the gals?" Reverend Zachariah asked. "They hate female humans and female animals with a vengeance, you know that," Pinkie Pie said. "Because they fear warrior's sword and warrior's bow and arrow." "But the girls don't have all those things." Tyrone said. "Darla, Ralph, and McGreed won't wait until they do," Rarity said. "They'll get the girls while they're young and helpless. Just one swipe-" "No," Lil' Urle said, not wanting either Rarity or her friends to finish the thought, before he said, "Well, what are we going to do?" "We'll do what's best for the girls." Applejack said, as the sun was beginning to rise. "You better believe it! You name it and we'll do it." Big Daddy Lou said. "Good," Twilight Sparkle said. "Then make Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others go back to the Kingdom of Families." "But why?" Timothy asked. "Because they won't listen to us." Rarity answered. "But we love those girls." Jim Crow said, with tears in his eyes. "We love them like they were our own mouselings and baby birds." "Then think of what's best for the girls and not for yourselves." Pinkie Pie said. "Well, can't we wait until morning?" Lil' Urle asked. "It's morning now." Rainbow Dash said. "Go on, you guys." Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers walked over to the tent and said, "Girls, we'd-" Suddenly, they realized that they were gone. "Minnie! Alice! Wendy!" Timothy cried. "Olivia! Lilo!" Jim Crow cried in panic. "Kairi! Amy! Namine!" Big Daddy Lou yelled in alarm. "Kilala!" Reverend Zachariah cried. "Viper!" Tyrone called out. "Susan! Rapunzel!" Lil' Urle cried in panic. "Now what's happened?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern. "Oh, guys! You ain't going to believe it!" Jim Crow said. "They're gone! The little gals ran out on us!" Reverend Zachariah added. "Well, don't just stand there, let's separate! We've got to find them!" Applejack said, as she and her friends ran off in one direction to search for the twelve princesses. "Oh, if anything happens to the girls, we'll never see them again!" Timothy said, before he, Jim Crow, and his brothers began searching for the girls. "We've got to find them!" Jim Crow said, as Timothy called out, "Girls? Girls?" "Hey, little gals, where are you?" Jim Crow called out, as they kept searching for the lost princesses. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake